Birthday
by 1seddiefan
Summary: It's Ashley's dad's birthday. Alec, Kayla, and Simon show up too. It's a fun filled night of loud music, cars parked out front, and tacos. Lots and lots of tacos; you can't forget that. What's the worst that can happen? One-shot.


A/N: It takes place in the What Happened in Mexico universe.

This doesn't take place in The Seven universe.

I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

* * *

It was sort of cramped in Ashley's car. She was holding onto the steering wheel, tightly. Kayla was in the passenger seat, with the two boys in the back.

They were at a red light.

"It's okay." Kayla soothed.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I don't know why they want me there. They don't like me."

"Get in line." Alec replied. He knew his parents still resent him for liking guys. Well, he was still trying to figure out if he was bisexual. Then he might come out to them, yet again.

Ashley sighed. "I need soothing music." She placed a CD in the radio slot and started pressing the 'next' button on the radio. She occasionally looked up at the stop light to see if it changed to green.

"Wait a second. I'm a vampire. What if they try to stab me?" Simon asked.

Alec patted Simon on the shoulder. "If they stab you, I'll stab them. Plus, why would we have a vampire with us anyway?"

Ashley finally found a song and the familiar song kicked in.

_Dead I am the one, exterminating son,_

_Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze,_

_Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry,_

The song blared through the speakers. Alec cringed, watching as Ashley hit the steering wheel in tune to the beat.

"This is soothing?" Simon yelled over the music towards Alec.

Alec nodded. "To her it is." He didn't mind the music choice, it was too loud. He wasn't sure how he became friends with a loud person.

_Opposites attract._ Alec thought and looked out the window. The windows were rolled down, so the person in the next lane would probably hear the music. He noticed a girl about his age, was in the backseat to. The windows rolled down.

She has a round face and wasn't wearing any make up. She was wearing a red frilly tank top. He noticed that the girl had light brown hair and pale skin. Alec and the girl locked eyes.

The girl seemed interested in Alec too. Ashley slammed on the gas pedal, taking off through the green light. Alec slammed back into the back seat. Ashley just laughed.

* * *

After going through many stop signs, stop lights, corners, streets, Living Dead Girl, Welcome Home, and Hang On they managed to get to Ashley's old home.

It was a white one story building, with a green lawn, and no trees in sight. There were vans, cars, and a pick-up out in the road of the cul-de-sac.

They got out of the car as Ashley popped the trunk. She got out a box wrapped with balloon wrapping paper.

They went inside the house. There were Ashley's mother, cousins, aunts, uncles, nieces, and nephews around the living room. So in all there was a total of thirty people.

"I'm going to get claustrophobia now." Alec said and looked at the multiple people.

"Ashley. You came." A woman said. She has Ashley's hair. She has lightly tanned skin, runes on her arms, and a narrow face. She hugged her daughter. It was difficult because of the box Ashley was holding.

Ashley grimaced. "Hey, Mother." She made sure to say 'Mother' with distaste. She hugged her mother with one arm. She was released and she pointed to her friends. "Mother, this is my girlfriend Kayla, my friend Simon, and my best friend Alec." She pointed to Kayla, Simon, and Alec.

"Hey, I'm Marissa." She shook each of their hands. She eyed Simon warily, knowing that he was a vampire, as she shook hands with Simon. She eyed Kayla with distaste, only to get a dirty look in return. "Anyway, I'm glad you can make it. Your dad would be happy to see you."

They went past Ashley's family members and made it outside. There was a man standing outside by the table with presents on it. He was wearing a flannel shirt and blue jeans. Ashley put the present on the table. "Hey Dad." She eyed the man warily.

The man turned to face Ashley. "Ashley, you actually came." The man hugged Ashley and the girl hugged her dad back.

"Happy birthday Daddy." Ashley replied and smiled. She released her dad and pointed to her friends. "This is my girlfriend Kayla, my friend Simon, and my best friend Alec." She noticed that Alec and Kayla were staring at the cake.

Alec was staring at it like it wanted it. Kayla was staring at the cake to figure out how she can bake a cake like that. They looked up when their heard their names.

"Hey, I'm Jeffery." The man replied and they nodded. They shook hands with Jeffery.

* * *

"So I want to place an order of two hundred tacos." Ashley said on the phone. She called up Carl's Jr.

"Okay." The woman said on the phone and hung up.

Ashley closed her cell phone, Simon walked in the house, holding a Dr. Pepper. "Dude, these people are weird."

"Well, they are my family." Ashley said and Alec showed up, holding a can of Dr. Pepper, too.

"Now we see were you got it from." Alec said; putting his soda can on the table. A girl about eight or nine ran up and jumped on Alec's back. Alec had to grab the girl's legs to keep her from falling off.

"Alec. I want you to give me a piggy back ride." The girl Lucy said. She was wearing blue jeans, a frilly purple shirt, and black converse shows. Her brown hair was in pigtails.

"Why can't you go to Simon?" Alec stated.

"Hey, come on Lucy. Let's take you back outside." Ashley stated.

"No." Lucy replied, holding onto Alec tighter.

Kayla entered and looked at Alec. "Dude. You've got a little girl attached to you."

"I know." Alec replied and went back outside.

"Did you order the tacos? I'm starving." Kayla said.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah." She looked at Simon. "Are you hungry?"

Simon shook his head no. "I'm good. I'll be okay for a while anyway."

_Fortune, fame, mirror of vain,_

_Gone insane, but the memory_

_Remains,_

The small group heard the song blast into the house.

"You people love heavy metal don't you?" Simon asked.

"Yes. You can never have enough heavy metal." Ashley stated and Alec returned holding a can of root beer. He handed it to Kayla.

"Yes, yes, yes." Kayla said, grabbing the can of root beer. Simon made a strange face.

Alec pointed at Kayla. "Hey. Only guys are allowed to say that."

Kayla eyed Alec weirdly. "Okay." She looked at Ashley, who only shrugged.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, they walked in Carl's Jr. They went to the counter, and looked at the cashier.

"How may I help you?" The cashier said, straightening her apron.

"Thirty minutes ago, I placed in an order of two hundred tacos." Ashley stated.

"That order was real?" The worker at the soda machine asked.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Yes, that was real."

"Aw shit. They're going to make us work." A male worker stated.

* * *

They finally got their tacos an hour later. The tacos were in boxes.

They ate the tacos after Alec took a picture of the tacos first. Kayla ate twelve tacos, Alec ate seventeen, Ashley had five, and Simon had one.

_Out though the new day's mist I run,_

_Out from the new day's mist I have come,_

_I hunt, therefore I am,_

_Harvest the land,_

_Taking of the fallen lamb,_

The sun was setting.

It was then Alec saw the flashing lights. He knew those lights too well. He saw them from Mexico, Canada, and the occasional times he got arrested for underage drinking and underage doing drugs. Not the best memories or the best of times. He knew the Clave would frown upon the stuff that he did.

"Ashley! The cops are here!" Alec shouted towards Ashley, who nodded.

"MOM! DAD!" Ashley shouted and they ran inside the house. The cops were knocking on the door.

Marissa opened the door. "How may we help you?"

"You got some complaints about the cars blocking the way. There were some complaints about the music being too loud." The woman stated. She eyed the teenagers. "Do you have alcohol here?"

"What! No. There are some little kids running around in the back. I would never do that." Jeffery stated.

"Okay, just making sure. Turn down the music. Move some of the cars. You might have to get a ticket." The man stated and left to the police cruiser.

Alec said in a whisper towards Ashley, "Dude. That's the woman that gave us a ticket for skinny dipping."

"Oh my god. You're right." Ashley stated. "I hope she doesn't remember us." Alec nodded.

* * *

"Hey do you want to get tacos?" Maryse asked Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Alec, and Robert later.

"No!" Alec shouted. "I had seventeen tacos last night. I didn't really care for the sauce that Marissa made. But I still had seventeen tacos. I don't want them for a while."

Maryse eyed her son, a little confused. "Okay. I will make something else then." The others looked at Alec confused.

Alec was glad that Jeffery loved the hunting knives that Ashley got him.

* * *

A/N: I got this idea from my brother's friend's birthday. I wasn't there. Ashley actually loves her dad more than her father.

My brother told me that his friend's dad's birthday was like that. They had loud music and too many cars parked out front in the cu-da-sac. The cops showed up due to complaints about it.

The taco thing was real. They actually placed an order for one hundred tacos, Carl's Jr. thought that it was a prank call, until they showed up to get them.

My brother actually had twelve tacos, his friend Jacob had seventeen.

I don't own Dragula or Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie.

I don't own Welcome Home, the Memory Remains, and Of Wolf and Man by Metallica.

I also don't own Hang On by Seether.

Love it? Hate it? Thoughts please.


End file.
